Afuera
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: One-shot: Sin poderes ya no era el ser más fuerte sobre la tierra. Pese al apoyo que los demás le brindaron, necesitaba el apoyo de ella misma, y aunque llorar no era bueno, darle las respuestas a todo tampoco era la opción. Fic corto y final alternativo a "La leyenda de Korra"... Afuera tú no existes, sólo adentro.


**Es casi la una de la mañana, y de repente me salió una historia que quise compartir con todos ustedes, y gracias por sus reviews en la historia de Pabu y Naga que estoy escribiendo. Estaba escuchando rock nacional (Caifanes, con la canción "Afuera"), que me recordó lo que le sucedió a Korra hasta el final de la serie. Sé que soy una sádica en ocasiones, pero creo que en esta ocasión me excedí haciéndole maldades a nuestro querido avatar. Es una especie de final alternativo a "la leyenda de Korra". No tengo nada en contra del uso de deus ex machina en un trabajo como "Avatar", aunque siento que el regresarle los poderes a Korra de la nada fue algo muy repentino (dado que iba a haber una temporada nada más…aunque ahora serán 52 capítulos). Ya es la una de la mañana. Y perdón si divago mucho.**

**Afuera.**

Katara le dijo lo que ella no quería escuchar, pese a que era más que obvio, y aunque de su boca jamás salió una palabra, con el simple hecho de adentrarse en sus ojos le reveló todo lo que tenía que saber; era un fracaso como avatar.

En el salón principal todo estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder. No obstante, la antigua heroína de guerra no pudo hacer nada por salvar los poderes del avatar actual, causando un impacto emocional poco agradable entre los presentes.

La chica salió de la habitación, y aunque Tenzin trató de levantar sus ánimos y hacerle sentir el apoyo de su gente, aquella se sintió más devastada que antes; les había fallado a todos. Salió sin decir nada en realidad, y ya estando en el patio de la fortaleza del Loto Blanco, Mako la alcanzó:

-Korra ¡Espera! - exclamó

-¡Aléjate! – dijo secamente Korra

-lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo.

-Dije ¡Vete! ¡Regresa a Ciudad Republica, sigue con tu vida!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no soy el avatar, no necesitas hacerme más favores.

-no me importa si eres el avatar o no. Escucha, cuando Tarrlok te secuestró, tenía miedo de no volverte a ver, y me di cuenta que – el maestro fuego trató de hacer énfasis en esto, apretando el estómago para dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, cosa que venía haciendo desde que ella había entrado en su vida en una noche de torneo - Te amo, Korra.

Su mirada era serena, y trataba de brindarle seguridad para seguir adelante y resistir contra la adversidad, pero:

-Yo. ¡No puedo! – alcanzó a decir Korra con la voz entrecortada. Después de todo se trataba de un balde de agua fría a mitad del polo sur (literalmente), y el espinazo le temblaba de pensar que Mako se había confesado cuando más débil se encontraba ante el mundo.

Naga la miró, sabiendo las intenciones que tenía; el avatar corrió hacia su animal guía, el cual salió corriendo hasta las afueras de la mismísima tribu.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

El sosiego de las aguas no era suficiente para dejarla pensar con claridad; miró hacia ese elemento que yacía bajo el acantilado donde interrumpió su calma con una lágrima que la desbarató de su fuerza banal, la cual se vino abajo desde que perdió esa parte que creía la hacía ser única. Era tan débil que cualquier brisa de viento terminaría por llevarse hasta las últimas cenizas que quedaban de su esperanza. ¿Dónde encontrar esperanza, si todo lo que la hacía ella se había ido para siempre? Ella amaba a Mako, pero dejó de amarse a ella misma, perdiéndose en su llanto estúpido que odiaba, mas era lo único que le quedaba cuando el orgullo era más fuerte que su necesidad de refugiarse en sus amigos.

El cuento, después de todo, no tuvo el final que ella se imaginaba.

Unos pasos ligeros se sintieron, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella.

-Ahora no, Tenzin.

-Pero tú me llamaste.

Korra volteó para cerciorarse de que era la persona correcta, y por fortuna se trataba de ese alguien que podía darle una respuesta congruente entre tantos eventos desafortunados.

-Aang – respondió el avatar

-Finalmente lograste conectarte con tu yo espiritual

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando tocamos fondo, es cuando estamos más abiertos a los grandes cambios. Korra; estás lista para completar tu poder avatar.

-Pe…pero… ¿Cómo?

-El espíritu se encuentra dentro de nosotros; aprendiste algo que no sabías antes de que partieras a Ciudad República. La respuesta para obtener tus poderes está en tu interior, en tu ser. No puedo hacer mucho por nosotros afuera de ti; solamente adentro.

-La maestra Katara dijo que la conexión entre los elementos se había perdido. ¿Cómo se supone que podré recuperarme si la mejor curandera del mundo no pudo ayudarme con esto?

-Porque te tienes que ayudar a ti misma. No necesitas obtener respuestas, sino más preguntas. Todo eso se encuentra en tu espíritu, ya que has aprendido que un avatar no está hecho de cuatro elementos, sino de algo más allá que agua, tierra, fuego y aire; la idea de que los elementos y tú se han separado no es más que una ilusión, e incluso estás conectada con tus vidas pasadas ahora mismo. Trata de quitar esa ilusión. Sé que podrás.

-Ningún avatar anterior le había fallado al mundo y se había quedado sin poderes.

-Es posible. Pero salvaste cientos de vidas, Korra. Solamente te falta salvar a una persona, y sé que sabes de quien hablo.

Korra le sonrió a su vida pasada, aunque:

-Aún tengo muchas preguntas… ¿Y si no logro restablecer mis poderes?

-Debes creerme; lo vas a lograr. Los avatares no pueden darte todo; de allí es que procede su sabiduría.

Aang comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, dejando a Korra con la mano estirada, anhelado que se quedara, mas fue inútil; ante sus ojos desapareció en menos de un parpadeo la caja de respuestas.

"Está dentro de ti" recordó. "Está dentro de ti. No puedo hacer mucho por nosotros afuera de ti; solamente adentro".

-¡Y cómo se supone que debo buscarlo!

Era cierto; tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y debía aún aprender que una respuesta lleva a más preguntas, y se volvía un ciclo tan repetitivo como la vida del avatar mismo…


End file.
